Concrete Jungle
by jbcjazz
Summary: Alex has been teasing Olivia all day. Olivia comes home ready for a wild night but Alex has other ideas, like watching a documentary?
1. Chapter 1

Concrete Jungle

Author: Jbcjazz

This story is a silly one shot that was brought on from message boards with Ekclectic. It is all in silly smutty fun. Be kind this is my first story to share to others and my first comedy and sexual encounter. I am way better with drama lol.

This story I am writing in honor of VivalaB. I also want to thank Ekclectic for all the support and help. It means so much to me. I will always be grateful, thank you.

Rated M. If offended by lesbian relationships in a sexual way and talk of sex please do not continue.

Any writing in **BOLD** represents the commentary from the documentary that Alex and Olivia are watching… well were watching lol.

Dick Wolf and NBC Owns all the characters.

_Olivia's POV_

I sigh hard once again rolling my eyes. I get a long cold glare from Alex. She grabs my foot to stop it from shaking in a clear sign that my bored behavioral antics are not appreciated. On my part though I am frustrated and for a lack of a better term pissed. Alex had been a tease all day. It also does not help that we decided to keep our relationship secret. It surprises me even more that we have not been caught by any friends or colleagues. We came close once when Elliot came up to Alex's office to find where the hell I went. Let's just say that we were lucky that Alex remembered to lock the door. I really did not want to explain why Alex had her legs wrapped around my head with her panties around her ankles.

This brings me to my current situation. Alex seems to believe it is ok to be a clit tease. She will "accidently" brush her body against mine, especially on very sensitive areas. Also while no one is looking at her but me, she will wink or slowly brush her tongue wetting her soft lips. She will also include other more adult innuendo antics. Alex says that she does not realize she is doing it or that it is all in a good fun and for laughs. I used to believe her. Now I think she does it because she knows it riles me up to the point of throwing her against my desk, rip her power suit off, take her right then and there and to hell with the consequences. The only thing that holds me back is realizing that if I do, I have admitted defeat and let her get the best of me and win. Oh, also because we would get fired, thrown in a holding cell for indecent exposure and behavior unbecoming of a police officer and government employee. Mainly though, it is because I cannot let her win.

Alex had been teasing me all day. From an impromptu to make out session in the ladies room to bringing Elliot and I lunch. You are probably wondering why bringing us lunch was a tease? You try reaching for a napkin in the bag and pull out a pair of lace black panties that you noticed are the same pair your girlfriend was putting on before she left for work this morning. See now you know what I have been going through. All day my mind swirled around with naughty thoughts and actions that even the porn industry wished they could think off. I raced home after my shift ended. My phone filled with dozens of text and picture messages sent to me throughout the day by my supposedly professional dignified girlfriend. All in much undignified poses and many dirty promises to me of what she wants to do to me and vice versa.

I get to her apartment and struggle with the locks cause right now I am about to die from sexual frustration. I turn into the apartment and there is Alex. She is sitting in her sweats, hair in a pony tail and in a mood looking far from the sexual deviant she was portraying all day. She looked at me smiled and patted the chair inviting me to join her. My face would be best described as "What the Fuck." She looked at me and I caught a smirk. God she makes me so angry at times. She tries to hide it from me by looking quick to the TV. I turn with her and I see her watching a documentary of some kind. You know the ones. They have some kind of animals and you hear a pompous ass the entire time having to show you how smart he is by using big words or technical terms. All I can think of is "Oh look at me I am an intellectual, I have a doctorate degree in such and such and that make me better than you." God I hate those people. Thus brings me to the situation we are in now. Alex acting all calm and relaxed while watching a show with an arrogant jerk shows how smart he is. While here I am teased up to the point of exploding. I am sitting here on my pretty ass having to pretend to be interested in whatever Alex is watching when I would rather continue what Alex had started in the first place at work.

"**The Male ****Felidae** **Panthera Leo, or Lion, who I have named Benoit slowly approaches the Females, searching for that special one. Benoit's genitals are swollen, ready to share his seed…"**

I snicker at first then I burst out laughing. My head rolls back while I get another cold glare from Alex.

"Liv… will you grow up." She says rolling her eyes.

"Oh come on Alex. This guy is ridiculous. Benoit's genitals are swollen, ready to share is seed. He doesn't want to share anything, he wants to fuck and that's that."

Alex shakes her head in mock disgust. "Yeah like any station or documentary would allow that to be part of the description. Plus animals don't have sex for pleasure they do it for dominance and to procreate."

I smile a crooked smile, or what Alex calls the Benson smirk. "Dolphins do."

Alex giggles slightly, but tries to cover it up. "You would know that wouldn't you"

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask with a little more force then I should. Hey, I am sexually frustrated and my girlfriend seems to forgotten it is her fault I am in this situation in the first place and she is doing nothing to relieve it.

"It means that of course you would know which particular creatures in this world have sex for pleasure with yourself being one of the biggest in terms of wanting it." Alex nudges my side and there is a slight teasing twinkle in her crystal blue eyes.

I cannot even comment on her false assumption that I am the biggest pleasure hog when she herself is way more than I am. Alex slowly removes her sweat shirt revealing a tight white tank top. My mouth drops as I see she is not wearing a bra. Alex's nipples stiffened against the cotton pushing forward tattling on her that she is full of it. This has been a fucking tease again. Playing me along like a fiddle when she herself is just as hot as I am.

"**A Female who I will now call Cobata, separates herself from the Pride glancing toward Benoit for just a moment, before she strides toward him. This Female is taking quite the ****initiative****and is quite aggressive; she seems to be teasing this already aroused Benoit to a dangerous point. In my professional opinion this is not wise. If mating does occur this will not be about procreation but about dominance. Will the dominant leader of this Pride fall to this Jezebel's sway?"**

"Not if I have any say about it." I grumble to myself as I run my eyes up and down Alex's lithe body. Not willing to let Alex take the dominant lead.

"About what?" Alex asks me with one eyebrow raise up in a confused expression.

"Nothing." I probably answer to quickly. Alex at least for once today decides not to be a tease and drops it.

"**Benoit does not seem to be amused by this display. I am very surprised he puts up with it. I do believe that he has taken up the challenge Cobata has issued. I want to get closer but I fear for my life already. We will stay in the vicinity of these bushes and document this rare bout for dominance."**

"He is no better than the perverts we pick up on the street." I spit out.

"What do you mean?" Alex looks at me perplexed.

"He is a peeping tom. He probably gets off on watching the animals going at it." I am disgusted.

"Liv, he is a scientist. He is studying the Lions." Alex shakes her head laughing lightly.

"Studying my ass. Look at him! He is getting off!" I shout as I point to the TV.

Alex sighs hard, slowly gets up and walks from the couch heading to the bathroom. I reach for the remote.

"Don't you dare change the channel Liv." Alex points to me.

"Alex the game is on and since you don't seem to want to play, I might as well watch someone playing." I throw the remote down.

"The lions are about to play." Alex smirks as she walks into the bathroom.

"You are as much of a pervert as he is you know!" I yell back.

Alex comes back out after a moment this time minus the sweat pants. My breath has been knocked out of me as I see her only in that tight tank and now a red pair of lace panties. She walks by me and bends down to pick up the remote her tight ass right in my face. I swallow hard as she lingers for just a moment and then sits down next to me on the couch. If Alex wants to play then I will play, but I am not going to play fair. I play to win.

"What happened to your black panties you put on today?" I casually ask.

"I didn't put on black panties, as you can see I am wearing red." Alex smirks again and she glances back to me a fire in those baby blues.

"As I can see. Which brings up another point? Why are you slowly stripping down? One minute you are in sweats and now you are almost naked." I brush my fingers up her arm to her shoulder and back down.

"It's hot in here."

Finally! Alex has gotten past the teasing. I move my head down to her ear and I nip her lobe gently. I move my hand around her and pull her closer as I slowly kiss down her neck, my tongue leaving a wet trail.

"**Benoit slowly moves close to Cobata and nuzzles her lightly. Benoit nibbles around her face to test the waters. Pushing further Benoit brings his paws up to Cobata pulling her closer."**

My hand moves toward the bottom of Alex's tank top. I push my hand underneath and all of a sudden I feel a slap to my hand.

"**Oh dear! Cobata has just swiped at Benoit and connected. Benoit looks very confused and not very happy."**

"Olivia. I am trying to watch." Alex looks into my eyes.

Bullshit. She is not trying to watch. Alex may think she is so smart and the ice princess. She is good at hiding her feelings and strategies in court but she has never been able to hide from me. Her breath is slowly quickening. Her pulse point is throbbing and her pupils are darkened with desire. Alex can't hide from me and it finally all makes sense. Alex wants this more than even me, but what she really wants is it rough and wild. That is the reason for the constant teasing today.

Alex smirks at me and that is it. I push her against the couch hard and my lips collide with hers. There is no denying it now. Alex tries to "push" back but returns the kiss. She bites my lower lip, a groan escaping from deep within her as I push her tank top up my nails leaving a trail of red scratches.

"**Benoit seems to have had finally enough with Cobata's antics and seems ready to show her who is boss of this Pride and know her place. Cobata on the other hand seems to have other ideas as she fights back. Their paws wildly grasping each other leaving marks of what seems like ownership of the other. In all my life I have never seen such a stubborn Female manipulating another like this. Could this all be for her pleasure?"**

You are damn right it is all for her pleasure, but I intend to have some for myself as well. I will show her who is the dominate one right now. I finally am able to push the tank top off, but not before she pulls my shirt off of me. A few buttons scattered to the floor. I hiss in a slight pain as Alex digs into my soft flesh leaving nail marks. My breasts heaving from lack of breathe from our fevered kiss. I finally have revealed her milky skin. I push her hands away from me and hold them above her head as I wrap my tongue around one stiffened nipple and I bit hard.

"AHHH! Mmmm." Alex gasps but soon follows a deep long moan as she forgets to fight back. I now slide my hand down into her panties and I am not surprised to find a warm pool between her and the red lace. Her folds are soaked as I pull her panties down her legs and off exposing her to me. Alex spreads her legs slowly as one of my hands holds her wrists together above her head, while my other hand teases her velvety folds.

"**She is presenting herself!"**

_Yes she is._ I think in my head as I move to her other breast and still not holding back I nip hard again leaving a bit mark around her areola.

"Livvvv…." Alex trails her moan with my name and God is that sexy.

"Are you finally done teasing Alex? Do you submit to me?" I ask her.

Alex's eyes pop open and she realizes the position she is in after losing her concentration. Naked on the couch, me over her, with her hands held above her head. Her breast marked by me showing my possession of her and my fingers hovering in between her folds waiting for her to beg entrance.

"Liv…" she looks at me with pleading eyes.

"Say it baby…" I stare into her eyes, as she bites her lip trying to hold back her beg.

"**Amazing! Benoit has finally held Cobata down and seems to be now stopping. But for what reason I do not know…"**

I slowly start bringing my hand out of her folds and Alex growls at me baring her teeth and she finally submits.

"God Liv please fuck me please!"

"Not that baby." I give her the patented Benson smirk.

Alex's eyes pop open and now she gets to have a "What the Fuck" moment.

"I want an apology Alex. For teasing me all day and a promise that you will finish what you started." I look deep in her eyes trying hard to stay my hand. I do not know how much longer I can wait without having Alex's warm velvety muscles around my fingers and my lips around her glistening clit.

"Liv.." Alex pleads again.

"Say you are sorry and submit Al." I bite at her nipple again leaving another mark.

"GOD! OK!... I am sorry Liv! I submit… now please baby please." Alex tries to force her lower body onto my fingers but I hold her back and a whimper escapes her lips as I feel her wetness pooling on the couch and on my denim leg. I realize I am still somewhat fully clothed.

"Promise?" I grab her hand with her mine and my knee replaces it on her core. The denim of my jeans chaffing her swollen clit.

"YES! I promise!" Alex screams.

"Good. Now be a good girl and behave for once."

Oh if looks could kill.

"**Stunning absolutely stunning. I hope our viewers realize how rare and special this event is. You must realize my pleasure of viewing this amazing event. Benoit seems to have forced Cobata to submit to him and admit to Benoit's dominance before finally starting the mating process."**

"Ooooo…" Alex moans as I enter into her. Is that not the hottest thing in the world or what?

"Mmmm isn't my baby wet or what?" It feels so much better to be on the teasing end then being the teased. "I am not surprised though with it being me." Yeah I have a big head right now, but imagine having a gorgeous woman underneath you and you feel what seems like an ocean coming from her. "I only make you feel this wet, don't I Alex?"

"Yes Liv, only you."

I plunge deeper into her and curl my finger scratching my finger inside her. I spread my fingers open inside her and I hit that spot. Alex bucks in response arching her back and her eyes start to roll. I let go of her hands knowing she is lost in her own body and pleasure. I trail kisses down her while I add another finger into her tight lips and pump slowly.

I wrap my lips around her clit and suck hard, tugging it with my teeth slightly. Alex wraps her toned legs around me and pulls me in deeper. She instinctively rubs her breasts as I go down on her. I add now a fourth finger and stretch her open wide to me. I then insert my tongue. Alex's taste is exquisite. Sweet nectar with a tang of saltiness. One taste and you know you could live with just that as sustenance for the rest of your life. I dart my tongue in and out of her as one hand spreads her folds apart, while the other tugs a little rough on her clit rolling it around my fingers.

"So close… Liv faster. God please harder." Alex pleads with me.

"Let it go baby, do not hold back." I say to her before plunging my fingers back in and I wrap my lips around her clit.

Alex's face scrunches hard as her muscles constrict my around my fingers. Her toes curl, her back arches as her climax starts and quickly comes to its peak. A silent scream echoes in Alex's throat as I milk her clit of all her cum. With a last feel inside her warm core I pull my fingers out slowly and then lick them clean.

"I love you Alex." I say as I trace my fingers along her face and brush my lips against hers. "You are so beautiful."

"I…love you Liv… so much." Returns my kiss.

Alex breaths deep in and out as I rise from the couch and I watch her, my eyes filled with love. She is still lost in her post orgasm. Alex's eyes flutter trying to grasp back her hold on earth and not in space from the orgasm I gave her that shot her to the moon.

"**And the mating has been finished. Benoit the King of the Jungle and leader of the Pride rises from the conquered Cobata. With a smug growl and a flick of his head Benoit starts cleaning up and basking in his ego."**

You are damn right I am the king. I turn my head and glance at the TV. I think I am starting to see the appeal of these documentaries after all.

"**Benoit has finally gotten what he has wanted. Benoit has found a lifelong mate in Cobata. What Benoit does not realize is Cobata's plan has succeeded. You can see that she was able to manipulate Benoit in getting exactly what she wanted all along."**

I look down a last time at Alex's glistening body and then down to my denim pants seeing the soaked thigh and I laugh gently. I slowly remove my pants and decide I better put them in the laundry basket. As my pants drop to the floor I feel cold metal encircle my wrist and a loud "click" fills my ears. I turn my eyes to my wrist and I see my handcuffs around my wrist. I quickly look to Alex. The only way I can describe the look in her eyes is one word. Hunger.

"**Oh my! It seems that Cobata is not quite done with Benoit. All I can say is the look in her eyes looks predatory. *chuckles* I believe Benoit has finally realized who really is the dominant one in this Pride, and the King of the Jungle."**

_Alex's POV_

I smirk to myself. The look on Olivia's face was priceless. Could those beautiful brown eyes get any bigger? I knew immediately after I formed this plan in bed last night, I would be able to get Liv to become the animal I wanted her to be. Now though, it was my turn to show who the dominant one in this relationship really is.

The End?


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you!**

I just want to say first and foremost thank you. Thank you all for reading my story and it means so much to me that so many of you enjoyed it. If I can put a smile on any of your faces or touch your hearts then that means the world to me.

I am going to be working a second and third story soon but I want you all to help decide which one I do first. I will try to update them at least once every two weeks depending on school and circumstances. They could be sooner or later and I apologize now. Here are your options.

Alex gets kidnapped by a criminal she prosecuted against and he got off. He threatens Olivia saying that if she tells anyone of Alex's kidnapping he will kill Alex. If any reports or anything even hint at her being kidnapped she will die. Now on the other hand his true purpose is not to kill Alex. He will if he has to, but the true purpose is to break her, ruin her reputation and career. He will force her to perform in pornographic material as a willing participant, share it with the media to make her look like a whore and also other things I will reveal in the story. Will Olivia be able to save her forever love? Will Alex be able to save herself and her reputation? How will everyone react when seeing Alex's pornography and Olivia not being able to defend her or tell the truth without risking Alex's life? This will contain a lot of dark themes and a lot of emotion that I hopefully we be able to pull off as depressing and inspiring. Hopefully will bring a tear to your eye.

The other story is almost like my autobiography. Using Alex I will substitute her past with mine. Basically I will use my past experiences in my life to tell the reason why "Alex/me" is getting into law and the drives of why she/me wants to make a difference. This one will not be nearly as dark. It will be more uplifting with a very romantic story with Olivia and Alex. There will still be a lot of sad heart breaking themes involved in the past reminders, but there will not be any relationship drama. Olivia breaking down Alex's past to understand and be with her forever. The story will include a case that will remind Alex/me of someone that was a victim in the past that was very close her/me and it will get personal.

Or try to make a combination of both?

I will let you vote on what you guys would like to read first. Please do it in the review section. Thank you for being a part of my story telling experience. I want you guys involved to make it better and any ideas are accepting and welcomed. Do not worry I will keep this story going as well if I can keep up ideas of good smut, humor and documentary type shows.

Now that is done, on to chapter 2. Before I begin I am moving to a different documentary, and be moved into the bedroom where another TV will be located. It will be explained and make sense so no worries. So no more lions, but here is a clue. Will Alex be able to keep Olivia tied up in her WEB of dominance and teasing?

Dick Wolf still owns everything with NBC.

**Chapter 2**

_Alex's POV_

Priceless, the look on Olivia's pretty little face is absolutely priceless. I slowly rise from the couch. I seem to have left quite the wet mess on it all thanks to Olivia and her amazing tongue. I will get Olivia to clean it up later I smile to myself. On wobbly knees I walk over to the TV and shut it off, my hips swaying back and forth in the continuing tease. I glance back and Olivia has yet to look away from her wrist and the dangling cuff. I giggle as I nudge my knuckle under her chin and rise it up to look at me. The spell must be broken because Olivia immediately starts to realize what is in store for her.

"Alex! What the hell? I don't have the…" stops in mid sentence as I crush our lips together tasting myself on her, and our bodies melt. Olivia immediately bends to my will again as I slowly envelop her body in my arms and I start to unhook her bra. The thought she had is now a distant memory to the current moment. I let the bra fall to the ground and I trail my finger tips between the valley of her breasts down her torso, while my other hand grabs the cuff around her wrist. I slowly drag my fingers closer to her heated center and then into her now sopping wet panties. I push two fingers in her hot moist lips and am immediately rewarded.

"AH! Mmm. Alexxx…" Olivia moans. She is once again in my web. I push in deeper and force her up onto her toes. I pull her to me as I make her walk toward the bedroom on her tippy toes with my fingers inside her.

"That's a good girl Olivia. Now who's the boss?" I whisper into her ear. I quickly flick my tongue over her ear to make sure she does not answer me back but to make her body shiver. I know Olivia's trigger points and if you play her right you would be amazed at the musical chords you can hear from her.

"Mmm." She whimpers and her body squirms as I bring her into my bedroom, my arm being coated in the sweet warmth dripping from her damp folds.

"OW!" I scream. I look down and realize I stepped on my TV remote for my room. I am usually better at keeping my room clean. The TV blares on but it does not matter I am too busy to stop and turn it off. When I stepped on the remote I instinctively curled my fingers inside Olivia and the sound that came from her made my pussy clench.

"**As you can see the fly has fallen into the black widow's web. It struggles in the web but with every movement it falls deeper into her clutches."**

I giggle again as the commentary of the TV is way too accurate. If Olivia only knew how long I have been spinning this web waiting for her to fall in it. She really has no idea that I am the dominant one here. Well she will now know.

"**The widow makes sure her web is perfect. In every detail she manipulates it to her needs. Not one move is for naught. Everything has been done for a purpose and her patience has been rewarded. The fly is now in the widow's grasp."**

I have been rewarded. I have the one and only Olivia Benson in my grasp. I do realize how lucky I am. She is my one and only. Now my fingers are inside her. "God Olivia, your pussy is so wet. Do you want me to finger your clit baby? Tell me exactly how you want me to fuck you." What? You thought that Olivia would be the dirty talker? Hell no. I speak out loud for a living and believe me when a lawyer gets talking it is hard for them to stop, especially when it involves fucking.

"Yes." Olivia pleads.

"Yes what baby?" I ask mocking her slightly. I push her onto the bed and I pull my fingers from her wet folds and grasp her panties in my hand. She growls at me in answer after I take my fingers away. "That isn't an answer Liv." I pull her panties down her legs and off. I throw them to the floor in a damp heap and I push her flat on her back my knee spreading her legs apart. It collides with her wet swollen lips between her bronze thighs.

"Alex please!" she screams.

"Not until you say it." I grab her chin and force her to look into my eyes. Even though I cannot see my eyes I know they must be filled with lust and even to a point hunger. If you tasted Olivia you too would hunger for her cum. I know she hates to talk dirty. I try to get her to for the fun of it but she ends up getting embarrassed. Who knew she was so shy? I can get her to say a few things but not everything.

"I submit! I am yours! You are the boss" Olivia screams in half defeat half desperation as she tries to rub her clit against my knee for any type of friction.

"Oh baby. That is sweet to say so, but that is not what I asked. I asked you to tell me how to fuck you. You really need to learn to listen and behave." I shake my head as my hand moves toward her cuffed wrist. She opens her eyes and glares hard at me. I know she is getting frustrated and more than a little peeved but she knows how she can get what she wants. All she has to do is say it. She notices my attention is moving away from her and to her wrist. A calculated error on my part because she could easily take advantage of that, so I push my knee harder into her pussy and I shove my breasts in her face to get her to not focus on me spinning my web around her.

"Mmmph." I hear Olivia's voice being muffled by my breasts but all I need is a second. I quickly move her wrist to the posts of the head board. I loop the cuffs around one and I try to snap them shut to her other wrist. I want to trap her hands between the posts for no escape. I get distracted though.

"AH!" I scream for the second time tonight in pain, but then I moan in pleasure. She bit me! She bit my nipple and is now sucking on it hard and I lose my concentration. I accidently snap the cuff around my own wrist. We are now cuffed together around one of the posts of the headboard. "Shit… mmmm," oh god. She is assaulting my breasts with her mouth and I am about to lose my dominance, that is not going to happen.

"**The fly's struggling has knocked the Widow off her game. She has now become entangled in her own web. They now battle for dominance. The spider tries to wrap the fly into a nice cocoon of webbing. While the fly fights against her to escape the trap and embarrass the widow into showing how much stronger she is then the spider."**

Our wrestling much continues. We assault one another with our mouths, while our free hands roam to each other's pleasure zones tormenting and teasing in a battle of attrition. This is what happens when two competitive people are trying to show who the better lover is.

"Fuck." I moan as I try to pull my breasts from her lips grasp. She pulls me down onto her again showing me who is physically stronger. I am starting to lose my grip on reality and my plan as Olivia slides her hand down my back cupping my ass. I am suddenly brought back to my senses as I feel her squeeze me and a tide of my own warm juices runs down my legs onto her. I have to regain control so I shove my fingers deep inside her and I feel her body freeze as her mouth releases my now bruised and tender nipple. I quickly gain control again showing Olivia that strength does not always win.

"**The Widow seems to have gotten the situation back into her favor. She has struck the fly numbing her from fighting back. The Black Widow moves down lower on the fly searching for a nice juicy spot to sink her fangs into and draw forth the sweet nourishment she has been waiting for all day."**

I pump quickly in and out of my Olivia to keep her busy as I move lower toward my prize. She gasps hard and fast as I plunge deeper into her while I roughly rub against her clit with my thumb.

"Al..ll… Ah! God Allie! Mmmm…. "Olivia bites her lips to keep from screaming as I slide a third finger in and I spread her open to me. I open my mouth wide and licking the drool from my lips as I stare at her beautiful womanhood.

"I win." I say with a smirk and I finally claim my property and now begin my feast.

"**The Widow bites into the fly hard and deep. The fly bucks in response to the fangs entering her but it is too late. The fly has lost and the spider has won."**

I nip at Olivia's clit with my teeth. She gasps and whimpers. I suck hard while I finger her. I curl my fingers as I drag out of her and spreading her open as I push back in. The awkward position we are in due to the cuffs makes it hard for me but I will not be denied. I had to move off my lover's body and to the side kneeling beside her. I decide to risk it for a better position to finish my treat and I move my leg over her and now we are in a 69 position. My wrist is now raw and hurting but who cares. I have what I wanted all day. Olivia in my bed, cuffed, and under me while I milk her of her cum. My pussy is now pressed almost into Liv's face as I start eating my love out.

"AH! AH! AH!" Olivia screams right into me and I feel her warm breathe on me. I moan vibrating my lips around her clit as my tongue swirls stroking it hard. I push now a fourth finger into her and I open her wide exposing her most private area to me. I circle my tongue around her insides and I push my tongue deep into her darting in and out as my chin rubs her clit. I feel a warm presence on my swollen lips behind me and I gasp out loud as I feel Olivia's fingers enter me from behind, her tongue teasing my clit. I have to make a decision, let Olivia have her fun and lose my mind or stop her and take control again. Deciding to show I am still in charge and in control, I pinch her clit between my fingers. I force Olivia to arch her back and her tongue slips out of me. She bites her lip as her body freezes. Olivia's orgasm is on the fringe. I decide the teasing has to end and I wrap my mouth one last time one my love's clit. I take one little bite and a flow of heavenly warmth and sweet taste fills my mouth. My ears are filled as well with a beautiful sound of Olivia's orgasmic release. Her body contorts toes curling. Olivia's legs spread wide and she bucks in a twitching dance of spasms. I smirk as I keep up my sucking getting every drop I can get.

"**The Widow has finally gotten her dinner. She has made the fly submit to her and now she takes her time with her feast slowly sucking her dry."**

I take one last taste cleaning up around her thighs and lower body. I then move off of my lover and lay beside her. I look deep into Olivia's eyes and my fingers trace her beautiful features now glistening from her climax.

"I love you Olivia Benson. I am sorry for teasing you all day but wasn't this worth it." I crack a smile and we brush our lips together our tastes mixing with the kiss. I part and gaze again into her beautiful brown eyes. My brown eyed girl.

"Yes it was worth it," Olivia says with a laugh. She then looks at me seriously and pulls me closer. Our bodies intertwine into a perfect melding of two to almost one. I feel our souls touch and a tear comes to my eyes as I nuzzle my head into the safety of Liv's neck. "I love you to Alex Cabot."

"Always?" I look into her eyes and also notice a tear of happiness.

"Forever." Is her answer.

We kiss deeply. I can honestly say that this moment now, just the two of us holding each other is my favorite part of the night. Hearing Liv tell me she will love me forever and that we will be together for all eternity has made my heart soar. I feel a tug on my wrist and I laugh as I realize we are still cuffed together. Luckily Olivia keeps the extra key in her drawer on her side of the bed.

"Um…Alex, we have a problem." I hear a little fear and anxiety in Olivia's voice. My head quickly snaps up fearing I have hurt her.

"Did I hurt you baby?" I start to panic.

"No sweetie you didn't hurt me, its.. well." She trails off.

"What Liv?"

"How are we going to get the cuffs off?" She asks me.

I cock an eyebrow in the air. "With your key?" I do not know why I phrased that into a question.

"Alex I don't have the key." Olivia states matter of factly.

"That isn't funny Liv." I am growing annoyed with this joke. It is in poor taste to this beautiful moment we are sharing to make a joke of it.

"Alex, I am serious." I look deep into her eyes and I do not see humor.

"What do you mean you don't have the key? It's in your drawer on your side of the bed." I say.

"I know the extra is usually in it, but it isn't today. My other key broke and I had to take the extra." Olivia explains.

"You mean it's in your pants?" I ask hopefully, whit no idea why. Liv's pants are in the front room.

"Well, no." Olivia bites her lip.

"Olivia where is the key?" I am starting to panic, how the hell are we going to get out of here? My bed posts are bronze metal and they do not come apart.

Olivia looks over to my phone on my side of the bed and after a bit of acrobatics she grabs it. I see her scrolling down looking for a number.

Olivia is blushing. "You see when you first handcuffed me that's why I zoned out because I had forgotten where the key was and then I remembered. It's in the car."

"It's in your car?" I am freaking out now.

"No." Olivia hands me my phone and I glance at it as Olivia says, "It's in Elliot's car." His name is shown on the phone. Liv hides her face and plugs her ears for a very good reason. I scream.

"WHAT?"

The End? (I apologize now; this chapter I feel isn't as good as the first. I did not intend to continue it but I could not disappoint you all when you wanted a second chapter. So I tried my best to continue it but I did kind of rushed it. I did try to make it as best as I can with the little time I have with school and work. I hope you guys enjoyed it and made you smile or need a cold shower haha.)


End file.
